Riches To Rags
Riches To Rags Limited Time Mission Event available from July 27, 2012 to August 11, 2012. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. That which is on paper can be burned. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. The Traitor Life always comes in full circle you know, and I need to visit an old friend. You ready to see 'em? - Lisa Jenning My old man was Boss until his capo sold him out. Revenge is gonna be so sweet. - Lisa Jenning #Loot 20 Satchel Charge from Job: Smuggle Weapons Down the River to a Recife Port. (Recife) #Rob 40 times in Chicago. #Ask for 12 Bark Spuds from mafia. }} The Heist-man Dear old dad rotted away on the rock 'cause of this schmuck. Let's hit him! - Lisa Jenning That should wake him up. Now we wait. - Lisa Jenning #Defeat Toshiki (10x). (Requires 100 each) #Declare a War 2 times. #Get support from your mafia (20x). (Gift Requests) }} The Stood-up Well, our boy's woken up and now wants a sit-down. I'd like to see what he's got to offer. - Lisa Jenning So he decided to not show up. His disrespect has gone too far! - Lisa Jenning #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 3 times. #Job: Evade an Ambush (40x). (Chicago) #Rob 22 Olympic Stadiums in London. }} The Warlord This means war. You've gotta take him down. - Lisa Jenning Time to load up and give him a lead sandwich. He can't hold out much longer. - Lisa Jenning #Ask for 15 Bark Spuds from mafia. #Build 3 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Fight 150 opponents in London. }} The Visitor Looks like the old man didn't die penniless after all but the feds have taken the estate. I want it back! - Lisa Jenning Time for Daddy's little girl to take what's rightfully hers! This estate's got my name on it. - Lisa Jenning #Get 2 Crew Members. #Loot 22 Incriminating Documents from Job: Expose a Treachery in Your Family. (Chicago) #Ice 30 opponents in Brazil. }} }} The Runner He knew I'd make a move on it. Let's go out, all guns blazing. - Lisa Jenning Time to fly under the radar. Let's beat 'em a taste of their own medicine and take what's mine. - Lisa Jenning #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Requests) #Clear 5 robbing boards. #Help in a War 5 times. }} The Reviver My sources tell me they're auctioning my estate. Time to outbid the competition. - Lisa Jenning There's no turning back now boss. It's us versus them, and I'm hell bent on winning this. - Lisa Jenning #Win 2 wars. #Win 150 Fights in Brazil. #Collect from your Underground Station 3 times. }} }} The Outbidder He's making a move on it. It's a cold war, and there can only be one winner. ME! - Lisa Jenning Sold! You need to try harder if you want to take Lisa Jennings down. - Lisa Jenning #Build 3 weapons from your Weapons Depot. #Job: Contact a Comando do Candiru Agent (40x). (Brazil) #Loot 30 Bark Spuds from fighting in London. }} }} The Revenger Back to the beginning, and I've got the dought to do it this time too. Let's finish what we started boss. - Lisa Jenning My old man can finally rest in peace now. The estate's part of my family and that's how it'll stay. - Lisa Jenning #Loot 20 Bark Spuds from robbing in London. #Ice 50 opponents in Chicago. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Riches To Rags